En una navidad una promesa
by emilywolen
Summary: Este fic ya lo escribi hace tiempo, pero no lo habiá subido aqui aun. Harry Hermione, desde luego.


En una navidad una promesa

La navidad había llegado al colegio y ella seguía allí sentada dando vueltas a la comida, sin decir ni hacer nada, estaba tan apagada que sus amigos casi no la reconocían.

- Hermione, debes comer algo – le dijo un pelirrojo a su lado.

- No tengo hambre – contesto ella con una sonrisa – desayune mucho.

- No es verdad – negó otro chico – en el desayuno tampoco comiste nada. Si sigues así, te vas a enfermar, estas muy pálida.

- No os preocupéis, estoy pálida porque paso mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y no me da nada el sol, además estamos en invierno, que tono se supone que debo tener ¿tostado?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Tranquilo Harry no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

- Pero nos preocupamos, Harry tiene razón, no estas bien.

- Si que lo estoy de verdad. Se me hace tarde voy a la biblioteca.

- Pero Hermione – protesto el pelirrojo – estamos de vacaciones. Ven con nosotros afuera, el aire fresco te hará bien.

- No me apetece Ron, hace frió – se levanto antes de que ninguno de sus dos amigos pudiera añadir algo y salió del gran comedor.

- No parece que mejore ¿Verdad? Harry ¿me estas escuchando? Harry

- ¿Qué? – contesto el otro mirando aun a la puerta por la que se había ido su amiga.

- Que no parece que mejore – volvió a repetir el pelirrojo.

- No, yo cada vez la veo peor y no tienes la sensación de que se aparta de nosotros.

- Se aparta de todo el mundo, parece que ni siquiera estuviera aquí. Venga salgamos afuera, estoy arto de estar encerrado aquí dentro.

Los dos chicos salieron fuera del castillo, donde no se veía mas que nieve y la casa de Hagrid por la que la chimenea echaba humo.

Hermione había cambiado mucho desde hacia dos meses, sus padres habían sido atacados por el señor tenebroso y habían muerto, desde entonces la chica solo parecía el reflejo de lo que había sido.

- Ron ¿Los gemelos lo tendrán todo listo para esta noche? – interrogo mientras los dos caminaban por el exterior del castillo.

- Si, me mandaron una lechuza esta mañana y todo esta preparado, se sienten muy orgullosos de su trabajo, cosa que a mí me da bastante miedo.

- Y a mí también – añadió el otro riéndose.

- Sabes yo pensé que cuando le dijeran a Hermione que iba a vivir con Arabella Fing, se animaría un poco, al ser tu vecina estaría cerca de ti durante las vacaciones, pero no parece que le importara.

- Bueno a lo mejor no quiere estar cerca de mí, no hay que olvidar que lo que les paso a sus padres, fue culpa mía.

- Me tenéis mas que harto los dos, tu con que fue culpa tuya que si ella no fuera amiga tuya eso no hubiese pasado y ella con el de si no fuera bruja no les hubieran atacado y sus padres seguirían vivos. Por dios los ataco y mato Voldemort – grito y luego abrió sus ojos enormemente – Harry lo has oído lo he dicho he dicho el nombre del señor tenebroso.

- ¿Y porque no lo repites?

- No hay que precipitar las cosas, ya lo he dicho una vez y cuando este listo lo repetiré una segunda. No se debe tentar a la suerte.

La noche cayo en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, mientras el alumnado que se había quedado durante las navidades en el colegio bajaba muy animado a cenar, dos chicos entraban en la habitación de las chicas de sexto curso.

- ¿Cuál es su cama?

- Y como quieres que yo lo sepa – contesto el moreno con sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rojo – nunca antes había estado aquí.

- Mira – le susurro el pelirrojo señalando una de las camas – esa es la única cama que tiene los doseles echados, debe estar ahí.

- Sabéis – dijo una voz saliendo de la cama a la que ellos se acercaban – que aunque llevéis la capa se os oye. Y bastante por cierto.

- Venga Hermione – grito el pelirrojo descorriendo los doseles –levántate que tenemos que ir a cenar.

- Ya os dije que no me apetecía bajar al comedor.

- Y te escuchamos. Por eso no vamos al comedor. Te tenemos una sorpresa – tiro de su mano intentándola levantar – venga Hermione.

- No Harry, no me apetece celebrar nada.

- Harry y yo habíamos supuesto que esto podía pasar.

- Si lo habíamos supuesto Ron.

- Así que llegamos a tomar una importante decisión.

- Si que la tomamos, si señor – Hermione miraba a uno y luego al otro como si estuvieran locos.

- Vas a venir por las buenas o por las malas – comento Ron.

- ¿Te dejamos escoger? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Pues escojo no ir – los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros.

- Es tu decisión – y antes de que se diera cuenta Harry la tenia sujeta por los brazos y Ron por las piernas.

- Pero que hacéis, soltarme.

- No – dijeron los dos al unísono, ya estaban bajando las escaleras y llegando a la sala común.

- Solo os voy a hacer una pregunta. Como nos vamos a tapar los tres con la capa si vamos a ira así todo el camino – los dos chicos se miraron, vale de acuerdo no lo tenían todo pensado, puede que algún que otro detalle se les hubiera escapado, pero era por culpa de ella, siempre lo planeaba todo y claro cuando les toco a ellos no estaba el plan perfecto – esta bien iré por mi propio pie, pero si no me siento a gusto me volveré.

- De acuerdo – añadieron los dos chicos a la vez.

- Hermione has dicho que vendrás – sollozo el pelirrojo cuando la vio subir de nuevo al cuarto que ya se imaginaba corriendo detrás de ella por toda la torre de Griyffindor.

- Y voy a ir, pero no en pijama – contesto mientras volvía a ascender de nuevo las escaleras.

Caminaban los tres bajo la capa invisible del padre de Harry, muy despacio y en silencio para que nadie los descubriera, cosa que también era difícil cuando todo el mundo estaba cenando en el gran salón.

- Ron – gimió Hermione – me has vuelto a pisar.

- No he sido yo, esta vez fue Harry.

- Shhhhh callaros o nos van a oír. Ya estamos aquí.

- ¿Dónde? – pregunto la chica.

- Hermione Granger – comenzó Ron poniendo voz ceremoniosa – permítame abrirle la puerta a...

- Su cena de navidad – termino Harry abriendo la puerta.

Hermione se quedo parada en la puerta, toda la habitación estaba llena de luces de mil colores, en el centro de la habitación había una mesa de mediano tamaño con tres sillas y un montón de comida y al fondo de la estancia en una esquina había tres camas juntas.

- ¿Cómo habéis hecho todo esto? – pregunto la chica.

- ¿Te gusto? – interrogo Ron mirando a la chica con ojos expectantes, ella le miro y luego miro al moreno que se mordía el labio inferior esperando una respuesta.

- Me encanta. Muchas gracias chicos.

- Permítame Madame – Harry le apartaba la silla para que se sentara.

- Gracias caballero. Es increíble todo lo que habéis preparado. ¿No habréis abusado mucho de los elfos?

- Claro que no – dijeron los dos ofendidos.

- Solo nos ayudo Dobby – mintió Harry – se ofreció voluntario.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro – afirmaron los dos con cara de niños buenos.

La cena fue muy agradable para los tres, Hermione se reía con cada una de las ocurrencias de sus amigos y ellos estaban felices de verla sonreír y comer de nuevo, hasta parecía en algunos momentos que algo de color volvía a su s pálidas mejillas.

- Harry es la hora.

- ¿La hora de que? – interrogo la chica.

- Es una sorpresa – le contesto el moreno – vamos, preparémoslo todo – entre el y Ron, apartaron la mesa a un rincón y atrajeron las tres camas al medio de la sala.

- Bien ahora a echarse – comento Ron haciendo una reverencia para que ella pasara a la cama del medio.

- ¿Vamos a dormir aquí?

- Puede – contesto el moreno – pero no es eso lo que queremos que veas.

- Échate niña y mira al cielo – dijo Ron mientras se echaba a su lado y Harry al otro.

- ¿Para que tengo que mirar al cielo? Tiene el mismo hechizo que el del gran comedor, por eso se puede ver el cielo – pero sus amigos no le contestaron ni tampoco hizo falta, porque segundos después el cielo se llenaba de fuegos de mil colores, con mil figuras distintas. Ron y Harry levantaron sus caras para ver la expresión de su amiga que sonreía con cada uno de los fuegos artificiales que provocaban los gemelos, se miraron entre ellos y le cogieron cada uno la mano a Hermione que les miro y sonrió, pero sus ojos se le iluminaron cuando vio escrito en el cielo "Te queremos" Ron y Harry". Hermione se levanto emocionada y les dio un abrazo a cada uno de ellos, dándoles las gracias por lo que habían hecho.

Se habían dormido en aquella estancia en la que entraba el reflejo de la luna y en la que solamente se oían los ronquidos de Ron, Hermione no podía conciliar el sueño, solo daba vueltas en la cama.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – susurraron a su derecha, se giro y pudo ver los ojos verdes de su amigo, negó con la cabeza - ¿estas bien?

- Sí. Estoy mejor de lo que me he encontrado en semanas, gracias.

- ¿De verdad? – ella afirmo con la cabeza.

- Estoy emocionada, por eso no puedo dormir, esto que habéis hecho por mí esta noche, es lo mejor que nadie había hecho jamas.

- Nos importas mucho Hermione. Me importas mucho.

- Lo sé Harry y vosotros a mí.

- No, quiero decir que me importas mucho, mucho – ella le sonrió.

- Sí, y tú a mí.

- Sí Hermione, pero no. Lo que quiero decir es que importas – puso todo el énfasis que pudo en esa ultima palabra.

- Si te entiendo Harry.

- No veras tu me...

- Por dios se lo quieres decir de una vez – Ron se encontraba medio recostado en la cama mirándolos - Que te quiere Hermione, que esta enamorado de ti, que le tienes tonto, no me vais a dejar dormir en toda la noche, ni que fuera tan difícil – termino diciendo mientras se daba la vuelta y se tapaba hasta la cabeza.

Los otros dos se habían quedado paralizados, ninguno se atrevía a hablar ni a moverse, solo se oían sus respiraciones y los dos daban gracias de que no hubiera la suficiente luz como para ver el rojo intenso en que se habían convertido sus caras.

- Lo voy a matar – gimió Harry – le lanzare una de las peores maldiciones que conozca y lo matare. Yo no quería que te enteraras así.

- Harry – le llamo la chica.

- Quería decírtelo bien.

- Harry.

- Te podía regalar unas flores y luego decírtelo.

- Harry.

- O si no, me arrodillaba y te lo decía.

- Harry.

- Pero no así, lo matare – pero se quedo sin palabras cuando sintió los labios de la chica sobre los suyos.

- Yo también te quiero – le dijo cuando se separo de el.

- ¿En serio? – bien Harry pregúntale haber si se arrepiente.

- En serio – ella le brindo una sonrisa y el la beso de nuevo.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces – contesto mientras la volvía a besar.

- Bueno ya esta bien, separaos – Ron se metía en medio de los dos.

- ¿Pero que crees que haces? – pregunto el moreno.

- Es por vuestro bien, no quiero tener a mi ahijado antes de terminar Hogwarts.

- Ron – Hermione le golpeaba el brazo.

- ¿Que? Por favor lleváis tanto tiempo esperando esto que si no me meto yo por en medio, sucumbís – Harry no se atrevía a decir nada, solo miraba a su amigo y pensaba si le apretaba un poco el cuello pasaría algo – os estoy protegiendo.

- ¿Y quien nos protegerá de ti? – interrogo Hermione.

- Ja, ja, ja muy graciosa la niña. Ahora échate para la otra cama y vamos a dormir que menuda noche me estáis dando.

- ¿De verdad te vas a quedar en medio?

- Pues claro que si, no confió en ti Potter – le dijo señalándolo.

- Esto es increíble – gruño el moreno girándose.

- Chicos – les llamo Hermione – muchas gracias por todo.

- A sido todo un placer – dijo Ron – siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

- Oye porque no hacemos de esto una tradición – sugirió el moreno- que pase lo que pase y estemos donde estemos, siempre pasaremos la noche de navidad juntos.

- A mí me gustaría – dijo Hermione.

- Y a mí – siguió Ron – pero cada uno en su cama – termino de decir señalándolos a los dos.

- ¿Y si estamos casados? – pregunto Harry.

- Eso lo discutiremos llegado el momento.

- Pues si no nos dejas dormir en la misma cama, no se como esperas tener un ahijado. Por cierto ¿Quién dijo que tu serias el padrino de nuestro hijo?

- Nuestro hijo – repitió Hermione – me parece que estáis llevando esto demasiado lejos.

- Es una tradición, Sirius fue tu padrino porque era el mejor amigo de tu padre, yo debo ser el padrino porque soy el mejor amigo de los dos.

- Chicos – grito Hermione sobresaltando a los otros dos.

- ¿Qué? – gritaron los dos.

- Prometérmelo.

- ¿El que? ¿Que yo seré el padrino?

- No Ron, prometerme que siempre pasaremos las navidades juntos.

- Claro que si – afirmo Harry.

- Es una promesa – Hermione llevo su brazo hasta el medio de ellos dos y estiro su mano.

- Si lo es – contesto Harry poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica.

- Siempre estaremos juntos. Voy a ser el padrino de vuestro primer hijo- confirmo Ron colocando su mano también.

- Uno para todos – empezó Hermione.

- Y todo para uno – termino Harry.

¿De que demonios habláis? – gruño Ron pasando la vista de uno al otro que no paraban de reírse – mañana le preguntare a Dobby porque para mí que en la cerveza de mantequilla había algo de alcohol.

Y ese día los tres amigos se hicieron una promesa que jamás romperían hasta el fin de sus días.


End file.
